kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fraston
Story Fraston is the (former) emperor of Ultra-Star, a faraway planet orbiting a supermassive black hole. (See this for information) The emperor at the time possesses the Void crown (called the sanguine circlet by outsiders to the system) which contains a vast amount of energy in its single blood-red jewel, scavenged from the remains of deceased emperors who wore it previously. The complete set of ten shard wings allows for powers such as: Teleportation by beaming the shards to the desired area, then reconstructing the user at the area, use for weapons, as they can be shot at incredible speed, and also a shield. Fraston was removed from Ultra-Star due to misuse of power (such as being a little too nice and granting other lower residents that help him limited immortality) and the growing number of those who opposed his rule for his “unfair” ways (such as Abrucius) but there had never been an emperor forcibly removed from power, so no one had prepared for him to just nab the crystal from his crown and teleport away. He now wears a reconstructed version of the Void crown atop his head, which he feeds his excess energy into weekly. As a result, the ambient energy from the jewel passively heals most wounds. This energy has lately charged his blood, which has the curious effect of turning it a gold color. This color has many confused if he is an actual god, not unlike the lies his rank are handled with spreading. Appearance A tall (exactly 9’6.5”), thin being with clammy gray skin, a light red frill-like band of long wavy hair running along head, with a missing area in the middle. Blood-red eyes, jagged glowing red mouth, and the body is usually surrounded by a faint purple-red nimbus with dark red stars. Garbed in a dark grey robe with a golden band along the waist, with 2 large shoulder pauldrons that hold a heavy grey cape. He also wears wristwatch of some weird comic alloy on his right wrist. In the anime, Fraston appears to have more hair, and he now wears a necklace based on the Sky Break symbol. His shoulder pads have eyes as well, whether these eyes are biotic or not is unknown. This style has become Fraston's current design since then in drawings by the creator, but the original design is not dead by any means. Personality Fraston is typically cool-headed and kind, keeping his thoughts to himself. Can be mildly condescending. However, when he has to put up with a lot of crap for extended periods of time, getting strung too tight, or even just given a particularly personal insult, (don’t call him ”skinny” anime or “bald”) he can (and usually will) blow a gasket. Tends to have a very esoteric sense of humor. In the anime, however, Fraston's personality could be considered as polarly opposite. He is ruthless and cold-hearted, and, when sufficiently angry, has the tendency to torture anyone who happens to be within his field of view. Fraston's ordinary condescension is inflated significantly, and this mannerism makes him have little to no compassion for his comrades, as he sees them as nothing but mere children (despite Ravieure being the only child of the faction). Fight In Kirby’s Cosmic Conundrum, Fraston is fought near the end of the subgame Havoc on Ultra Star. His boss fight is designed to make it almost impossible to damage him with almost all normal abilities, basically forcing the player to survive until a (TBA) is summoned onto the arena. After the (TBA) is dropped, the player will be able to reliably hit Fraston with its massive range and splash damage. Attacks Borbital Fraston stops moving for about 1.5 seconds. He then fabricates 16 small glowing orbs. These do not damage the player, but can be stood on or be pushed by. They DO '''absorb a hefty amount of damage, and cannot be pierced through by most abilities. Fraston will always use this at the start of the fight, and after each attack if the orbs are destroyed prior, with 40% probability. '''Flurry Fraston summons a cold fog onto the floor of the arena that slows the player and makes them slide. After about 6 seconds from the fog reaching the ground, Fraston will summon a large ball of ice and pitch it high into the air. A loud shatter is heard, and anywhere from 60-80 small Ice pellets that do negligible damage and slow the player’s movement speed by 30% for 10 seconds will fall, around 15 will be onscreen at once, and they hit random areas of the arena. The fog disappears after the iceball is tossed. Disorientation Fraston flips the screen 180 degrees. Temporal tackle Fraston creates 6 portals in the background. 2 will flash at a time, shooting a blast of energy out into the play area. The energy blast stuns the player if hit. Smite Fraston raises his hands to the air and casts 6 large bolts of energy into the sky. 3 small bolts hit evenly around the arena. Dodgeable at 4 spaces. 2 medium bolts hit evenly around the arena. Dodgeable in the middle or far edges. Finally, 1 huge bolt hits the center of the arena, causing an explosion and electrifying the floor. Dodgeable at the far edges, above the ground. Gleaming Septuplet, revised Fraston warps to the center of the arena and floats halfway above the ground. He rotates 3 shards spaced evenly around him clockwise, and the other 7 rotate spaced evenly counterclockwise. The counterclockwise-rotating shards shoot small beams of energy that rotate with the shards at the same time, which dissipate after 3 seconds. The clockwise-rotating shards then explode into shrapnel, peppering the walls with fireballs. They then reassemble. Wretched Miasma Fraston forms a sphere with his hands put together and summons a ball of toxic liquid into the area. After letting go of the ball, it splashes the floor of the arena, filling the area halfway with deadly goop that goes away after 10 seconds. Revised Moveset Trivia * In the anime, Fraston is much smaller than his original version, approximately slightly taller than Queen Sectonia in her wasp form, and his head is the same size as Kirby's. * The Gleaming septuplet attack is very similar to an attack used by Pure Vessel in Hollow Knight, shown here: *Fraston is the first member of Sky Break who is not given a title, as he was already the vice leader. The others being Despacto and Nychrus. *A random description that some may recognize the structure of: “Condescending god of outcasts” *Fraston’s voice in 3 octaves at once. For example, if he were to hum a C#, he would actually be humming the C# one octave below, and the C# one octave above, as well as the base C# he was humming originally. *In KMF+, Fraston uses his Kirby: Returning Legends style. *When using Fraston and battles against Mineria, she calls him Fraston Martin. *The necklace that the anime version's Fraston will later be retooled for Depod. *In certain RP’s (like the Karaoke Bar RP) Fraston is shown to be a tool of the gods, and frequently has memories that are not his own. This is a nod to the lore that the author is creating with his friends from school. In it, Fraston is a member of the Pantheon and holds the evil demon Joe within the pocket dimension in the crystal of his crown... Do not ask who Joe is... Gallery for physical drawing Help I’m surrounded by idiots.jpeg Boi!.jpeg F923E5A9-66CC-46C4-9644-56D541BB6624.jpeg|Dapper EDFB803D-C436-4BDA-A468-94B3DC2B0DD4.jpeg 3EB456B8-9CA0-45ED-9E69-B4823627CC87.jpeg|Anatomy 56B753FB-7FE6-476A-875A-A2097CAA7FA9.jpeg|Chaotic evil (Animecatkins in Fraston’s clothes) D08701D9-56B2-41D2-BAC3-F926E1AB8A4A.jpeg|“It’s a ‘Fraston Martin!’” “'Hilarious.'” “Pretty cool, isn’t it?” “'I hate you.'” 3729F52E-A9F7-4F5F-8799-6CC881A1D4C2.jpeg Gallery for digital drawing FFFFFF.jpg Artwork.jpg C5DE184F-815E-4757-B111-2C291B9CD074.gif|'UNLIMITED POWER!' B871E2A8-A8FC-42A9-B37B-763B8D926FAC.jpeg|Armored Variant Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 7.08.47 PM.png FrastonGun.jpeg|G U N E8A48A25-CD69-4E40-8CA8-33525366FD97.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-10-27 at 3.52.11 PM.png|''4th wall break?!'' Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 8.21.14 PM.png 98928587-6215-4E77-9BBE-7F687D0A0667.jpeg|Yes Anime Fraston W H E E Z E.png Gallery from other users Anime Fraston.png|Jamabastion Hyness 99's artwork/Fraston's current design 5246EA9A-B5F0-40EB-A2DC-C0A9E6967E10.jpeg|W H O L E S O M E Anime Fraston in mural by ThisIsAKirbyWeeb Valentine's Day.jpg|By Jamabastion Hyness 99 (top left) Category:Fan character Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Almost god Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:OC Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Fraston The Omnipotent Category:Red Category:Gray Category:Black Category:Yellow Category:Ultra-Starian Category:Winged Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Dream Friends Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Swordman Category:Kirby's Cosmic Conundrum Category:Evil turns good Category:Badge